Fakten über Südkorea
thumb|304px|Nationalflagge von Südkorea *Südkorea ist mittlerweile eines der stärksten Industrieländer der Erde. Doch das war nicht immer so ,denn nach dem Koreakrieg war Südkorea völlig zerstört. Südkorea zählte damals sogar zu den Entwicklungsländern, doch mit der Zeit wuchs Südkoreas Wirtschaft rasant. Links: Wirtschaft in Südkorea,Korea *Südkorea hat weltweit eine der höchsten Auswandererzahlen zu verzeichnen. Die meisten Koreaner wander jedoch eher in benachbarte Länder, wie China oder Japan, aus. Aber auch die USA ist ein beliebtes Ziel der koreanischen Auswanderer. *Südkorea besteht zu 70% aus Gebirgsfläche. Wandern ist in Südkorea sehr beliebt, dabei kann man beispielsweise schöne Landschaften oder Tempel besichtigen. *Südkorea liebt seine Zeitungen. Es gibt im Land ca. 63 Tageszeitungen. *Südkorea wurde von der OECD zum Land mit dem höchsten geschätzten nationalen IQ erklärt. *Seoul ist die Hauptstadt von Südkorea *Seoul ist über 2.000 Jahre alt *Die Amtssprache ist''' Koreanisch *Die Staatsform ist eine Republik *Das Regierungssystem ist ein semipräsidentielles System * Verkehrsstau gibt es in Korea häufig * Unabhängigkeit von Japan seit dem 15. August 1948 (das ist auch der Nationalfeiertag) * Zeitzone: UTC+9 (KST) * Die Koreanische Währung heißt Won *Südkorea ist das Land mit der höchsten Selbstmordrate auf der Welt (gemeinsam mit Litauen). Sehr beliebt ist die Mapo-Brücke, oder auch Suizid-Brücke, von der aus sich viele Koreaner in den Tod stürzen. Link: Südkorea Hohe Suizidrate Auf 100.000 Einwohner kommen 31 Selbstmorde. Auch Japan beispielsweise hat eine hohe Selbstmordrate, genauer gesagt ist Japan auf Platz 8. In Japan gibt es sogar einen sogenannten "Selbsmordwald" in den die Leute gehen um sich umzubringen. *Bildung und Schönheit haben in Südkorea einen sehr hohen Rang, also sind für die Koreaner sehr wichtig. Dies gilt aber auch für andere asiatische Länder wie Japan oder China. *Auf einen Quadratkilometer in Seoul kommen durchschnittlich ca. 18.000 Einwohner *Da „4“ als Unglückszahl in Korea gilt, wurde der 4. Stock in einigen Gebäuden einfach übersprungen genauso ist es auch in Japan dort gibt es z.B. keine Adressen mit der Zahl vier *Der Hangang ist ein bekannter koreanischer Fluss *Die Läden und Cafés am Hangang sind auf beweglichen Stelzen gebaut, die sich bei Hochwasser heben, damit die Gebäude nicht überflutet werden *Die Banpo-Brücke ist die einzige Brücke, über die Panzer den Hangang überqueren können *Früchte in Korea sind sehr teuer, so kann eine Wassermelone bis zu 20 Euro kosten (je nach Größe) *In Korea gibt man den Monumenten Zahlen, um ihre Wichtigkeit auszudrücken *Das Monument Nummer 1 – das Namdaemun-Tor – wurde 2008 von einem verärgerten Anwohner niedergebrannt. Es wurde 1398 erbaut und wurde inzwischen neu errichtet *Das Gerücht dass Asiaten gerne Hunde und Katzen essen bestätigt sich zumindest zum Teil in Korea. Der Verzehr von Hundefleisch soll nach koreanischer Vorstellung gut für die Gesundheit sein. Besonders wenn die Tiere vor dem Verzehr gequält werden ,soll das Hunde- und Katzenfleisch erst richtig schmackhaft und gesund sein. Doch nicht jeder Koreaner ist ein Fan davon. Besonders die jüngere Bevölkerung weigert sich Hunde und Katzenfleisch zu essen. Sie gehen sogar mit Demonstrationen dagegen vor. Wohingegen die ältere Bevölkerung eher dazu tendiert an der alten Tradition, als welche der Verzehr von Hunde- und Katzenfleisch gilt, festzuhalten. *Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit, gab es keine größeren Geldscheine als 10.000 Won (ca. 7 Euro) in Korea. Auch heute geben Taxifahrer ungern auf größere Scheine Wechselgeld heraus *Das U-Bahn Netz von Seoul umfasst 957 Kilometer und liegt damit auf Platz 2, nur knapp hinter New York *Golf ist an kaum einem anderen Ort der Welt so teuer wie in Korea *Gurken und Kimchi sind die beliebtesten Beilagen Koreas und werden teilweise auch zu Pizza geliefert *In Seoul leben mehr als 50% der gesamten koreanischen Bevölkerung *PSY’s Gangnam Style ist das erste Onlinevideo das über eine Milliarde Zuschauer beglückte *2011, zum 100-jährigen Jubiläum der Automarke Chevrolet, wurde in Seoul ein riesiges Mosaik aus 1.143 Chevrolets erschaffen, dass im Guinness Buch der Rekorde als ‘Größtes Mosaik’ landete *Auf Jeju gibt es eine ‘Mysteriöse Straße’, in der Wasser, Autos und Bälle bergauf zu rollen scheinen *In Korea kann man sich DVDs innerhalb von 30 Minuten nach Hause liefern lassen *Händler kommen in die Seouler U-Bahn um ihren Plunder zu verkaufen. Sie sind ausgerüstet mit Mikros und liefern den U-Bahn Gästen eine Show ab, nur dass man die Sachen gleich kaufen kann *Mindestens 90% der Anwohner halten sich an rote Fußgängerampeln, auch wenn weit und breit kein Auto in Sicht ist. *In vielen Restaurants gibt es einen Knopf auf dem Tisch, den man drückt, wenn man etwas bestellen will *Auf Konzerten in Korea wird kein Alkohol verkauft, um genau zu sein ist es verboten auf Konzerten Alkohol zu trinken *Einige Eltern flunkern bei der Geburt ihres Kindes, wenn das Chinesische Jahr, in das es geboren wird, nicht so gut ist. So sollte eine Frau am besten kein Tiger, keine Schlange oder Drache sein. Wenn das Kind einen Ausweis bekommt, wird einfach ein anderes Geburtsjahr, eines früher oder später, angegeben, damit man ein besseres Chinesisches Zeichen hat *In Korea ist Trinkgeld eine Beleidigung, da Trinkgeld dort als Almosen für Arme angesehen wird. Und Niemand möchte wie ein armer Bettler behandelt werden. *Jeder Koreaner kennt seine Blutgruppe. Wenn man bei uns nach den Sternzeichen fragt, fragt man in Korea nach der Blutgruppe. Somit spielt die Blutgruppe auch bei der Partnerwahl eine Rolle. Den Blutgruppen werden in Korea nämlich bestimmte Eigenschaften zugeordnet, ähnlich wie mit den Sternzeichen. *Nackte Füße sind für ältere Koreaner beleidigend. Selbst in Sandalen haben sie Socken an. Wenn man im Hochsommer also mit nackten Füßen in seinen Flipflops läuft, sollte man sich nicht wundern, wenn man von der älteren Bevölkerung schief angeguckt wird *In Korea entscheiden Babys meist selbst was sie einmal werden. Am ersten Geburtstag werden auf einem Tisch verschiedene Gegenstände verteilt, wie Geld, Reis, Stifte, aber auch mittlerweile Mikrofone oder Golfbälle. Das, was das Baby als erstes greift, deutet dann auf seine Zukunft hin *Viele Essenslieferanten liefern das bestellte Essen auf richtigen Tellern. Wenn man fertig ist, stellt man sie vor die Tür und später oder am nächsten Tag werden sie wieder eingesammelt *Man sollte es vermeiden mit roter Farbe zu schreiben. Schreibt man seinen Namen in Rot, gilt das praktisch als eine Todeserklärung *Eigentlich ist Südkorea eine Insel. Zwar ist es über Land mit China verbunden, doch es gibt keinen Landweg, der einen aus Südkorea raus bringt (wegen Nordkorea). Jeder der nach Südkorea will muss das mit dem Schiff oder dem Flugzeug tun *In Korea werden die meisten Wohnungen nicht monatlich gezahlt, sondern anfangs hinterlegt man beim Eigentümer eine große Summe, die die Miete meistens über mehrere Jahre abdeckt. Wenn man monatlich Miete zahlt gilt man als arm *Koreaner sind der Meinung, dass wenn ein Ehemann auf seiner Hochzeit viel lächelt, das erste Kind ein Mädchen wird *Samsung ist die größte Firma Koreas und belegt in der Weltrangordnung Platz 20 *In Korea ist Ehebruch illegal und kann bis zu zwei Jahre Haft bedeuten *Viele Koreaner glauben, dass man sterben kann, wenn man einschläft und der Ventilator die ganze Nacht an ist. Angeblich soll man dadurch im Schlaf ersticken. *Kimchi ist in Korea ein beliebtes und bekanntes koreanisches Gericht *Mit knapp 7 Millionen Besuchern jährlich, ist Everland auf Platz 12 der Weltrangliste der Freizeitparks *Die meist-besuchteste Sehenswürdigkeit Koreas ist der Gyeongbokgung Palast *Ca. 23% aller Touristen sind wegen Kpop in Südkorea. *Kpop ist mittlerweile ein wichtiger Wirtschaftsfaktor in Südkorea *Es ist Tradition, dass man in der ersten Nacht im neuen Jahr seine Schuhe versteckt, damit sich kein Geist darin einnistet, wenn das nämlich passiert, hat man das ganze Jahr Unglück *Snuppy ist der erste geklonte Hund der Welt, er wurde in der Nationaluniversität von Seoul erschaffen *2013 hat Südkorea den Status „Schnellste Internet Verbindung der Welt“ an Hong Kong verloren – 47.9 Mbits/s gegen 54.1 Mbits/s. Auf vielen Seiten steht Südkorea noch immer auf Platz 1. 2010 schaffte es Südkorea in das Guinness-Buch der Rekorde mit dem Titel „Größte Schneeballschlacht der Welt“. 5. 387 Leute haben daran teilgenommen. *Der durchschnittliche IQ Koreas liegt bei 106 – Südkoreaner sind also die zweitschlauste Bevölkerung der Welt. Deutschland liegt gemeinsam mit Österreich, den Niederlanden und Italien auf Platz 6. *51% aller Schiffe der Welt werden in Südkorea gebaut. *In Ulsan befindet sich die weltgrößte Werft *Der Hallasan auf Jeju ist mit 1.950 Meter der höchste Punkt Südkoreas *20% der Frauen im Alter 19-49 legen sich in Korea unter’s Messer. Selbst Miss Korea gab zu, dass ihre Schönheit nicht komplett natürlich ist Schönheits-OPs sind in Korea völlig normal '''Hier findet hier ein paar Links zu Südkorea. 5 Unterschiede zwischen Südkorea und Nordkorea Videos zu dem Thema "Fakten über Südkorea" Kategorie:Südkorea